


Lingerie

by stilesstilerstyle



Series: One Word Bottomjohn Prompts [35]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, at least they talk about it..., bottomjohn, toplock, well you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesstilerstyle/pseuds/stilesstilerstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part of the one word bottomjohn series</p>
<p>Sherlock didn't suspect that he would like what he saw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingerie

Sherlock was sitting on his bed, impatiently rolling his eyes and huffing out breaths. 

John had told him to wait, saying that he had a surprise for him, and that he hoped he would like it.   
Sherlock had been waiting for what felt like an eternity.   
He was looking at his hands, cracking his knuckles. Waiting. God, how he hated it.

When he heard the door creak open his head shot up, and what he saw there, let him forget all these long minutes before, how long it had felt and how bored he’d been, thinking that it was a waste of time.

But now. Now that he was looking at John, his jaw dropped.

John looked back at him, nervously licking his lips. A furious flush was heating his cheeks to a rosy glow.   
"I wasn’t sure if you’d like it."

He looked down at his feet, seemingly ashamed and a bit embarrassed.

Sherlock didn’t know how to form words anymore, he swallowed thickly, and a shiver ran through him. He wanted to touch, he wanted to feel.

John made a mouthwatering appearance.

He was wearing red, lacy panties, they were see-through, and his hard cock was almost too big for them, almost, but just almost, was it peeking out on the top. But even as it was, barely hidden behind the soft fabric, Sherlock could see how precome was forming a wet spot against the ruffles and the finest net-fabric he’d ever seen.

In addition John was wearing stockings, high up over the knee, made from the same fabric as the knickers. Held in place by straps connected to the flimsy edges. Sherlock was sure they were going to rip at any moment. But they held fast, much to Sherlock’s joint disappointment and contentment.

Sherlock hadn’t realized that his own trousers had gotten tight in the time he’d spent staring at John, and he was breathing fast.

John was shuffling his feet, with his hands behind his back.

Sherlock could read the tension in his shoulders and arms. He was aching to touch himself, but didn’t because he didn’t want to ruin the picture of the beautiful mockery of innocence in virginity.

His blue eyes were dark with widened pupils as he stared back at Sherlock, taking a deep breath he said: “Do you like them?”

Darkly Sherlock spoke: “How did you know I would like you in lingerie? I didn’t even know.” He stood, walking over to John, he reached forward, brushing against soft ruffles and skin.

John shivered at the slight contact, and whispered: “I didn’t. But I guess that’s what makes me a risk junkie.”

Sherlock smiled sweetly and leaned forward, pulling John closer. He lightly kissed his cheek, along his jaw, until he reached his ear.

"I wonder. What would you do if I ripped those knickers? Tearing a hole in them so I can fuck you through it? Would that be an incentive to buy more varieties of colours and… sizes?"

He growled into John’s ear when he felt John tremble and pant hotly against his skin.

John’s voice was shaking as he spoke: “I think… that would be one way. A good one.”


End file.
